Reverse Love
by swishyla
Summary: She is from 2. He is from 12. She grew up her hole life waiting for a chance in the games, just like her father. He grew up protecting his brothers and working in a butcher shop. What happens when they both end up in the games and find more then what they expected.
1. Chapter 1: We Meet Cato

Chapter 1: We Meet Cato

** Hello my lovely readers. I thought of this a while ago and just decided to put this up. If you can please review it would really help my writing :). Thank you. -swish**

I wake up in the middle of the night sweat dripping down my face, another nightmare. Looking over to the other side of the bed it feels cold. Freaking out for a second I get out of bed to find both of my brothers laying in bed with our mom.

Of course they're there its reaping day and it is their first one. I only have two more until I dont have to worry about it anymore, but what about when I can't help them. When I can't do anything to make sure that Damein or Jasen don't go into the games. Trying not to think about it I go down stairs to get the shop ready. I know not many families will come to get fresh meet, but it gives me something to do.

As I skin some animals with the skills my father taught me my mind starts to wonder to him. I really miss him. He was my idol. He was always there for me and everyone who needed him. He was respected by everyone, but things changed when he died. Mom was never the same, both of my brothers grew up not really knowing their dad, and I had to grow up faster then I should of. The day the mines blew up affected not only minor families but us in the town as well.

I was only eleven then when I heard the sirens. I ran to check up on my brothers. I took them home and had them wait with mom, but dad wasn't home. I went out with the other families when I saw him. He and some of the other town men were helping the injured get out of the mine. He went back to help some more people when it happened, a second explosion went off. Everyone was screaming and pushing to get to their loved ones. I saw dad on the floor, but he wasn't moving. I ran to him to and when I got there it was too late, he was gone. Almost everyone lost someone that day. It was a day where it didn't matter where you live because we all had a reason to morn.

As I continue to cut I can here my brothers get up. When they finally get down they both sit on the steps watching me as I finish up the meat. When I finally turn to them, it still shocks me how much they look like mom. Where I have our dads town look with my blond hair blue eyes my brothers have our moms seams look with the dark black hair and silver eyes.

We aren't like other families. My dad grew up in the town and my mom in the seams. They fell in love with one another when my mom started trading her fathers game. It really just happened. Both my grandparents were happy for them, but that didn't stop all the talk around district 12 or the fights I get in when I need to defend my brothers from bullies. Don't get me wrong they can handle themselves in a fight, but why should they if they have me as an older brother.

I walk over to them and sit on a step below them. We sit in silence for a few minutes before Damein speaks up. " Cato, what is it like? Just waiting to see if you get picked or not."

I stand up and sit between them both and put an arm around them. "Honestly it is one of the most scariest things I went through when I was your age," I tell them. I look at both of them in the eye before I continue. "Neither of you are going in there I promise you. Both of you only have one slip. You will be safe."

They both look a little more relax before something seems to dawn on them at the same time. Jasen is the one that speaks up. " What about you Cato? You have more slips in there then you should because of what happened after..." he stops his train of thought because we all know he is talking about the tough times we had after dad died.

When we didn't know what to do and we were all still in shock. Our mom wouldn't move because she was in a deep depression. That year we almost starved to death because no one was running the shop. We didn't have anything, but luckily my birthday came and I was able to get enough tesserae to hold us over until I could run the shop on my own. Doing that though has added my name in that dreaded bowl at least an additional twenty more times.

"Jasen, you know that I will be fine. Neither of you are to volunteer for me, you got that. I am here to protect you not the other way around" I look a both of them to make sure my point it clear. "Now go upstairs and get ready. We can't be late."

Both of them run upstairs to go get ready. I can't really sit still right now so I go out to walk around town. Not much to do today nobody is open today. I can go help Gale with his trading. As I get up I round the mayors house to see him talking with Madge. I wait until he's done, don't wanna be a bad cousin and ruin his chances with her.

He finally walks away when I go to catch up. "Now aren't you suppose to be getting ready for the reaping." I tell him.

"Oh yeah, I have to dress up so they can just herd me to my death. I'll go get ready right now. How should I do my hair?" he says sarcastically. We continue to walk through the town until we reach the Hob. We sit down to have a bowl of some of Greasy Sae soup. "So how many this year?" I ask as we eat.

"I really have no clue." he said looking into his soup. "Come on Cato lets go."

We get up and leave. I turn to go to town while he goes to the seams."I'll see you at dinner afterwards okay"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah we'll be there." he turns to me. "Oh and Cato may the odds be ever in your favor." he says in the worst Effie impression I ever heard. I laughed and continued walking home.

When I get home I see both of my brothers wrestling in our room. "Hey you little greyhounds knock it off." I say grabbing both of them and throwing them over my shoulder. I throw them on the bed and start tickling them. " I will stop once you say 'Cato the amazing we will do what ever you say'"

They hold out for a little before they finally break"Okay okay we will say it" says Damein."Oh Cato the amazing we will do what ever you say" they say in unison.

"Good now get out of here so I can get ready." they both get up and run down stairs.

I start to pull out some clothes when someone grabs my shoulder."Cato I pulled out some clothes for you to wear and I ran a bath for you" my mom says as she leaves my room. I take a quick bath and into the clothes mom pulled out. When I look in the mirror I notice its dads old clothes from when he was of reaping age.


	2. Chapter 2: Reaping Day

Chapter 2: Reaping Day  
**Well here we are again my lovely readers. I really appreciate all of your review :). Thank you and I hope you like this chapter too. You know review and stuff for me so I know what you think. Oh and the next chapter we will meet Katniss :). Now on with the show.**  
**-swish**

We leave the house to go to the town square. My brothers and I go to check in and I take them to the twelve year old section. "Stay right here I will get you after this is over okay" I tell them. They both nod as I go to the seventeen year old section.

Effie walks on stage, in her ridiculous capital outfit, after the capitol video. "Now wasn't that just wonderful." she says with excitement. "Okay, ladies first then, and may the odds be ever in your favor," she walks over to there bowl and makes a show of picking the name. "Xara Baker"

A small girl walks up she looks to be at least 14. She has the seams look with her black hair and gray eyes. As she makes it on stage you can see the tears running down her face.

"Now for the boys," she walks over to the blow and shoves her hand in, grabbing a name. "Jasen Hadley"

At that moment everything seems to freeze. Peacekeepers start dragging my brother up to the stage as Damien is trying to get them to leave him alone. Everything seems to click when I see them pass me.

I run over to them knocking over the peacekeepers holding my brother. Pushing him behind me I yell out. "I volunteered as tribute"

After that everything goes quiet. I turn to Jasen. "Go with mom I will be okay."

"No, Cato you can't do this! We need you, you can't go!" he yells. At that moment Damein grabs Jasen. "Come on Jasen," he pulls him to were mom is as I mount the stage.

"Oh wonderful our first volunteer ever." Effie says. "Now what's your name son."

"Cato Hadley" I say with more power in my voice then I was feeling.

"Oh I bet that was your brother. Didn't want him to have all the glory I see." she says while I glare holes into the back of her head. "A round of applause for our tributes."

Not a single person clapped. One by one they bring their three middle fingers up in a salute. Usually its used for the dead as a sign of respect and saying they will miss us.

After we shake hands the peacekeepers push us into the justice building where we'll say our goodbyes. I'm pushed into a room with no windows. I guess they're making sure we don't run away before the games. I walk in and see fancy furniture everywhere. I sit down on a big couch. Rubbing my hands over the top of it. It feels really soft I wonder what kind of fabric this is. My train of thought is interrupted when I hear the door open.

"You have three minutes." the peacekeeper says as my brothers run in.

Hugging me I can feel my shirt getting wet from their tears. "Come on now listen. I don't want either of you signing up for tesserae. Gale knows his way around a knife he can help with the shop." I turn to our mom. "You can't leave this time. They need you to be strong." she nods and I can see the determination in her eyes.

"Cato you have to win. You need to come home." Jasen said "We need you here."

Turning to my brothers I try to keep my face blank of the fear. Damein and Jasen may look alike, but they are two different people. Jasen has always been the one with the bigger heart. Just like dad he tries to help anyone and everyone and is more open to people.

Damein has been more closed off. Only letting the people he cares for and who are close to him really know him. He has a big heart just like Jasen, but he doesn't show it to often. He is really protective of his twin. Damein always tries to be the braver of the two, but I can see how hard he is trying not to break down.

"Now don't worry okay. I will do what I can to make it back to both of you." I tell them, "I want your guys to be brave and not give up no matter what happens." They both nod and go to hug me. I then feel another pair of arms wrap around me and I know they are my moms.

Just then the peacekeeper walks in. "Times up." he starts pulling them out of the room. "I love you guys so much" I yell before the door closes.

Again alone with my thoughts. What's going to happen? Will I survive? Can I actually kill someone?

The door opens again and in walks Gale. "I will take care of them just like we promised each other. Its just like hunting. Get too a knife there is always one in the arena. You just need to survive. You can do it just come back."

"Gale I don't know if I can kill them. They're all just a bunch of kids." I yell. How can they make us do this? The capitol is crazy.

"I know Cato but they just want a show. Fight till your last breath" he says. Just then the peacekeeper comes in to take Gale out. "I will be there for them"

The door closes. That should be the last one. No more will come. I sit there in silence. Waiting to be taken to the train.

When the door opens I stand up ready to go. Instead in walks Madge. "Just listen okay, this is for you. You get to take in one token from your district. Your dad gave that to my moms sister when she went into the games. So I'm returning the favor." she says as she hands me a mockingjay pin then turns to leave.

Before she goes I call out to her and she turns. "Help Gale out for me please. He really likes you but now he wont go for it because I'll be in the games. Just be there for him." she smiles. " I will always be there for him whether he wants me there or not" she says as she walks out the door.

Now I'm alone. Waiting to be taken to the one place I really don't want to go to. Where my life may just end. A place where everyone there will be cheering for me to die. The Capitol.


	3. Chapter 3: We Meet Katniss

Chapter 3: We Meet Katniss

**AN: Okay my lovely readers I am so sorry for the wait had to get in the swing of things being my last year of high school. We finally get Katniss point of view. Let me know what you think. Lets get this show on the road.**

* * *

I wake up when I hear her. The door opens and I can feel the hair on the back of my neck stand at attention. She creeps up behind me. When I feel like she about to pounce I turn and grab her. Throwing her on the bed I start to tickle her. "You need to wake up earlier then that to pull one on your sister little duck" I say as I continue to tickle her.

"Okay Katniss, okay I give, I give." she yells. While she tries to get up from under me.

"Now you know better then that. Say it or I will never stop," I taunt her.

"Uhhh fine, Katniss the next glorious victor will you please have mercy on me a small defenseless little girl" Prim says between giggles.

"Good to know. Now I'm going to go train before the reaping." I say as I get up to go get ready. I slip into my training uniform as I head downstairs to get something to eat.

I sit down with some eggs and fruit. As I finish eating my dad comes down. "I'm so proud of you Kat. Only 17 and you were chosen to be the next tribute We are going to have two generations of victors in this house soon." my dad says.

He is the reason I want to be a victor so bad. Everyone respects him and he is a great mentor. My father, Marcial Everdeen, won the 54 hunger games when he was 18. Three years later he and my mom had me then they had my baby sister Primrose.

My dad loves Prim and me. Our mother though, died after she had Prim. Our dad of course cared for both of us never giving up. That still didn't stop the late nights where he would cry for his wife and the mother of his children.

I trained most of my life so my dad would be proud of me. I want to be a victor so my dad can go out to our district and say 'My daughter became a victor and not yours'. Mostly I do it thought because my dad needs something to help him move on. I just hope that it will be enough for him.

I smile at him as I get up to put my dishes away. "Yeah, the daughter of the best victor in the history of the games winning 20 years later. I can see it now my name in lights and people cheering for me."

My dad laughs as he sees me practice my wave to the audience. "Well pop I'm going to the academy. Gonna work out a little before I become a tribute." I say as I leave the house

Stretching a little before I run the next five miles to the academy. My thoughts starts to wonder to my life and the life I can't wait to have. Growing up and falling in love. One day having kids who can carry the next generation of victors or whatever else they want to do. I am not blind though. For this all to happen I have to kill, I have to change who I am and become a killer. Take the lives of innocent kids so I can come home. I know I can do it. Its what I have been trained to do. In the end though I will be the one who has to live with it all.

Just as I am nearing the academy I shake off the thoughts going through my head. I can't let any of that mess with me right now. I am doing this for my dad. For my district. For me. I am doing this because its what I have been trained to do. Its something that no one is going to take from me.

I walk into the academy greeting my trainers as I walk by. When I feel a pair of eyes glaring at me. I dont need to turn around to know who it is. A one Peeta Mallark. The self centered prick of all of Panem. Who thinks he is an Adonis, hotter then Finnick Odair, and has his dick that is like catnip for girls. As if.

He has hated me since we started training. I don't know why though. Okay maybe it is because I kicked his ass when I was twelve and he was thirteen,and he might of been training at the academy for a year long, but is it by fault that my dad was training me since I could walk. Well it also doesn't help that I was chosen to be a tribute at a younger age then him. Or that I was chosen to be the leader of the career pack.

Whatever he can suck it cause I am going to win and nothing is going to stop me. I turn to stare him down. Looking into his cold blue eyes I can see he is trying to get under my skin. I just smirk and turn around.

I trained for a couple hours,ignoring Peeta the whole time, before I go home. When I get home I go up stairs and change into a strapless, knee length, red dress. Then braid my hair down over my shoulder and put on some light make. I walked out of my room looking at it one last time before I close the door. Here is where my old life ends and my new one begins.

When I get downstairs I see Prim in her new reaping outfit. She looks so cute with here hair down and wearing a light blue dress that comes to her knees. She looks happy to see me when I get down, but I can see the hint of sadness in her eyes.

My little sister Prim may have been training in the academy just like me, but she isn't much of a killer. With her blond hair and blue eyes she looks just like mom and on occasion she acts more like her then dad. Prim has always been more of a healer then a killer just like our mom. The only reason Prim is in the academy is because the kids who are have a better chance of choosing what job they want in the future. She would rather be a doctor then a tribute any day.

Walking up to her I wrap my arms around her and give her a big hug. "Come on Prim please don't be sad. Its not like you won't see me the days leading up to the games. I mean dads not leaving you here while we are both in the capitol," I tell her.

"I know Katniss, but I am still going to worry that you won't come back. If that happens what am I going to do. You are my big sister and you always promised you would be there and what if you die in the blood bath or of infection or maybe..." I cut her off before she can work herself up too much.

"Prim I promised you I would be there for you and have I ever broken a promise to you?" I ask. She looks up and shakes her head. "See I haven't and I don't plan on staring now." I smile at her.

Just then our dad comes down."Come on my lovely ladies. We don't want to be late for Kats big day"

We all walk to the town square. It isn't that far because victor village is so close. Prim and I go to check in. I take her to the twelve year old section then walk to my own section.

Our district 2 escort, Wolfmark Yule, walks on stage to show the capitol video. The dark days always interested me because if everyone rebelled once because of miss treatment, what is stopping them from doing it again?

He finally goes to pick the tributes for this year. "Alright ladies and gentlemen the moment you have all been waiting for," he walks over to the girls bowl first. Making a show of picking a name. Walking back to the mix. "Clove Lockhearst"

Clove a young fourteen year old who will be an excellent tribute. Just not this year. "I volunteer as tribute." I yell in a confident voice. I walk up on stage smiling because I know I am going to win.

Wolfmark cheers then comes over to me. "What is your name hun?" he asks.

"Katniss Everdeen" I tell him and all of Panem. Pride in my voice.

"Oh my are you the daughter of Marcial Everdeen?" Wolfmark asks. I just nod with a smile and a wink. "Wonderful, just simply wonderful. Well isn't this great folks." everyone cheers because they all know I am here to win.

"Now time for the boys" Wolfmark says as he walks over to the bowl. Going to the bottom of the bowl he comes up with a name at the bottom. "Titus Arausio"

A eighteen year old who was up for being tribute this year. He was scary in the academy. He was going to be my partner this year, but he had an "accident" with training and broke his arm. No one knows what happen, but everyone knows their was fowl play.

Just as he took his first step towards the stage Peeta yells out "I volunteer as tribute," he all but runs to the stage. The look on his face is like a kid in a candy shop.

Wolfmark walks over to Peeta. "Now what is your name young man?"

"Peeta Mallark" he says with a smirk. His arrogance will be his down fall.

"Oh good, Now shake hands and we will head off to the capitol." our escort says with excitement.

Peeta and I turn towards each other and shake hands. He gives me the evil eye. Trying to throw me off my game. We then get escorted to the justice building to say our last goodbyes. I think this is dumb because my family is already on the train and we don't make friends in the academy. They teach us not to make connections because then they can be used against us.

After about 10 minutes of nothing they escort Peeta and me to the train. This is it. I will be a victor in a couple weeks. I will win and bring pride to my district. I just hope I won't lose myself in the process.


End file.
